


[Podfic] Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: All Harry wanted was a peaceful midnight swim. He didn't want to be disturbed by Malfoy. Or the squid. Harry/Draco/Giant Squid. Tentacle!sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Giant Squid/Draco Malfoy, Giant Squid/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giant Squid Is a Dirty Slasher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392689) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



**Length:** 48 minutes

**Click to listen (for streaming or to download):** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YhWiNFtHulV-h7vvBGfMko5KYhOQ6Ma8/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
